Di notti e d'addii
by barakei
Summary: La stessa notte,in due diverse parti del mondo si consumano due addii dolorosi e necessari.
1. Aiolia & Marin

**Characters: **_Leo Aiolia & Eagle Marin._

"Te ne vai?"

La voce del giovane risuonò fra le antiche colonne della quinta casa, scossa da un lieve tremito di sorpresa e irritazione per quello che gli suonava come il capriccio di una bambina cui il gioco non va più bene.

Eppure Marin, giovane donna dal volto di bronzo, bambina più non era. Forse un po' capricciosa, ma non certo creatura tanto instabile, né tanto meno così volubile da lasciarsi condizionare dall'emotività del momento.

Marin era un sacro guerriero d'argento.

"Si."

Rispose sicura, mentre si dirigeva verso l'uscita del tempio.

Ad ogni suo passo un tintinnio la accompagnava. All'esile polso, Marin teneva avvolta una lunga catenina dalle maglie sottili, che sosteneva il peso leggero di un ciondolo a forma di piccola campana.

Non era la prima volta che Aiolia la vedeva, quell'odiosa catenina, o che ne udiva il suono sempre uguale.

Quella catenina, quel ciondolo. Quel suono. Aiolia detestava ciò che quell'oggetto rappresentava.

Era solita portarla sempre nascosta nel pettorale della corazza da allenamento, la giovane Marin, santo d'argento.

Vergine come la dea Atena.

Devota ad ella come il più fedele dei suoi santi d'oro.

Ed era solita mostrarla all'amico e compagno, Aiolia.

Irrequieto Leone dall'animo scheggiato.

Ogni volta che i ricordi del fratello scomparso, annebbiati dal tempo e dalla separazione, quasi offuscati dalla lontananza, si facevano largo nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, la giovane tirava fuori quel ciondolo, lo faceva dondolare fra le dita lunghe e affusolate, e quel suono appena percepibile, quel tintinnio ridestava d'un colpo ogni passata memoria.

Senza neppure conoscerlo, Aiolia si ritrovava a essere profondamente geloso di questo fratello dal volto sconosciuto.

Sconosciuto proprio come quello della sua Marin.

Appena varcata la soglia dell'uscita della quinta casa, i due furono inondati dalla luce del sole calante. L'astro nel suo malinconico morire quotidiano incendiava il cielo che sovrastava il Santuario, con i suoi colori accesi e soffusi allo stesso tempo.

Il rosso del fuoco che inondava il cielo di Grecia, lo stesso che brillava fra i capelli della giovane Marin.

Lo stesso che divorava il cuore del giovane Leo.

E l'indaco i cui riflessi si spandevano sul volto inespressivo della fanciulla, disegnando ombre e contrasti affascinanti sulla maschera di bronzo che la guerriera portava.

L'indaco che si fondeva e confondeva nell'azzurro delle iridi tristi di Aiolia.

_Abbandono_.

La vita di Aiolia era stata caratterizzata da questa infelice condizione. All'inizio era stata una novità improvvisa, disperatamente osteggiata, ma col tempo il santo vi aveva fatto l'abitudine.

Si era rassegnato.

Eppure questo nuovo abbandono lo lasciava spiazzato, sconcertato.

Non era pronto, non si era potuto preparare neanche questa volta, ad affrontare un'altra, dolorosa, separazione da chi amava.

"Perché proprio ora?"

Chiese, raggiungendo la giovane e mettendosi di fianco a lei.

Nessuno dei due guardava l'altro.

Aiolia fissava un punto indistinto nel vuoto, cercando di placare il martellante battito del suo cuore. E Marin… non si poteva davvero cogliere la direzione del suo sguardo, Aiolia non poteva perché quell'odiata maschera glielo impediva. E forse si sarebbe quietato un poco, se avesse potuto vedere il volto di lei: le palpebre abbassate, quasi infastiditi erano gli occhi dalle luci penetranti del tramonto; e i bei lineamenti per sempre nascosti e indecifrabili, tradivano tutta la difficoltà che l'aver preso quella decisione comportava, nell'espressione contrita e tesa delle labbra scarlatte piegate verso il basso.

Il leggero venticello, che saliva dalla costa permeando l'aria del dolce profumo del mare calmo, era sufficientemente forte da far vibrare il ciondolo appeso al polso della giovane. Come l'alito di vita di un fantasma, che richiama a sé da chissà dove.

Un tintinnio quasi impercettibile, che Aiolia era in grado però di udire distintamente, e che lo irritava perché sapeva bene cos'era in realtà.

Quel suono così debole era un segnale.

Da qualche parte nel mondo, un altro ciondolo del tutto simile a quello della sua Marin, stava risuonando esattamente in quel medesimo istante, con lo stesso tintinnio lieve e fastidioso, per richiamare la sorella lontana.

Per portarla via da lui.

" Devo ritrovarlo."

La voce di Marin era dolce, seppure filtrata dal bronzo inespressivo della maschera. Era dolce e ferma.

Non l'aveva mai sentita tanto ferma e sicura, come in quel momento.

"Mio fratello ha bisogno di me, come io ne ho di lui."

_Fratello._

A quella parola Aiolia tremò impercettibilmente. La sua stessa anima tremò.

_Fratello_.

Non era più capace di pronunciarla, quella parola, per quanto la memoria di Aiolos non fosse più macchiata da nessuna colpa, e il santo di Sagitter era tornato a essere il nobile guerriero che i suoi più antichi ricordi custodivano. E non solo per lui.

Aiolia comprendeva bene quel bisogno fraterno. Più di chiunque altro sapeva quanto fosse importante, estremamente fragile e solido allo stesso tempo, il legame invisibile che lega due fratelli. La malinconia con cui era abituato a convivere, e che non lo abbandonava mai, filtrando la luce chiara dei suoi occhi con una più spessa e opaca coltre di amarezza, fu sollecitata dalle parole di speranza della giovane.

Marin poteva andare, cercare suo fratello, trovarlo forse, riabbracciarlo per non separarsi mai più da lui.

Egli invece no.

Ad Aiolia, Leone dagli occhi sempre più tristi e consapevoli, questa possibilità era stata preclusa molti anni prima.

Non era invidia, la sua.

O forse un poco invidiava la fanciulla dalle ali d'argento?

Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, Aiolia, sempre scostato dal volto della ragazza. La sua attenzione fu rapita dalla meridiana dello zodiaco. I dodici fuochi erano spenti, ma i deboli raggi del sole, gli ultimi barlumi di luce di quel giorno, illuminando fiocamente il grande orologio creavano uno strano riflesso che pareva infiammarne i dodici spicchi. Un brivido lo attraversò. La meridiana si accendeva solo in particolari occasioni. Solo in caso di estrema urgenza, com'era accaduto poche settimane prima, quando una giovane giunta da Tokyo versava in fin di vita ai piedi della prima casa. Allora, i dodici fuochi azzurri batterono le ultime ore di vita della dea, le ore rimanenti ai cinque giovani vestiti di bronzo per salvarla. E ora, per quello strano gioco di luci estreme e riflesse, la meridiana sembrava di nuovo scandire il tempo di una prova decisiva.

Chi è costretto dagli eventi a vivere un'esistenza intrisa di sofferenza e dolore, di certo diviene persona dalla sensibilità genuina, autentica. Chi si vede strappare, d'improvviso, senza ragione, senza spiegazione alcuna, la persona che più ama al mondo, che scompare inghiottita da una notte profondamente buia, trascinando con sé anche i ricordi propri; chi sperimenta su di sé questo terribile dolore, il dolore del distacco e della perdita, diviene inevitabilmente persona solidale e altruista.

Aiolia era così.

E Marin era stata l'unica presenza umana capace di consolare lo strazio della sua lunga solitudine. Solo Marin gli era stata vicina, silenziosa e discreta.

Solo Marin non gli aveva mai rimproverato la colpa del suo sangue.

Così, malgrado Aiolia desiderasse con tutto se stesso chiedere alla giovane di restare al suo fianco, preferì non esprimere il suo rammarico, e tacere.

Lasciarla andare voleva dire salvarla.

Perché il cosmo d'ebano che saliva dalle profondità più recondite della terra, il cosmo splendidamente oscuro di Ade, si stava risvegliando, e con esso l'esercito che avrebbe da lì a poco dichiarata guerra al Santuario.

Lasciarla andare voleva dire salvarla.

Aiolia sospirò, più per la fatica di pensieri tanto gravi da analizzare in fretta che per qualsiasi altro motivo. Aveva la possibilità di salvare una persona a lui così cara, come non era stato possibile fare in passato. Non avrebbe permesso alla sua gelosia, ai suoi sentimenti, al timore di sentirsi nuovamente solo di trascinare Marin nel vortice fatale di una battaglia dalla quale non sarebbero sopravvissuti.

Lui, di sicuro, non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Si voltò verso la giovane, che ancora teneva lo sguardo rivolto al vuoto innanzi a sé, e le sorrise. Un sorriso dolce e amaro gli si allungò sulle belle labbra, rasserenò l'espressione perennemente imbronciata che si ritrovava a portare in volto. E gli illuminò i begli occhi azzurri, che per un breve, brevissimo istante abbandonarono la severità, la rigida tristezza che sempre li avvolgeva. Era il suo un sorriso che rivelava un desiderio, innocente e puro, un anelito struggente sempre contenuto e mai oltrepassato.

"Sono sicuro che lo ritroverai" disse, infondendo al tono della sua voce tutta quella preziosa dolcezza che Marin ben conosceva. "E una volta che l'avrai ritrovato, non lasciarlo mai. Per nessuna ragione al mondo."

Il volto di Marin era nascosto dalla maschera, e Aiolia non poté scorgere lo stupore che si era impadronito della giovane. Né poté scorgere le chiare gocce piacevolmente salate, che salivano agli occhi dal colore ignoto. Ma poté invece il giovane percepire la spontanea vibrazione nata nel cosmo della fanciulla.

E la riconobbe: era la stessa che avvertiva sempre pervadere l'aura della guerriera ogni qual volta egli le sorrideva, in quel modo tanto raro quanto unico e infinitamente affettuoso, che toccava l'anima di Marin come una nota particolarmente intensa e viva.

Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa, Aiolia, pur di vedere anche solo per una volta, anche solo per un istante necessariamente breve, rubato all'eterno infinito del tempo e per questo perfetto, il volto che amava senza neppure conoscere.

Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa, Marin, per potersi concedere una trasgressione tanto innocente come quella di mostrare un semplice sorriso al giovane che le stava accanto.

Ma non potevano infrangere la regola.

Nemmeno ora che la fine si approssimava inesorabile, nemmeno ora che entrambi sapevano, sentivano, di doversi salutare per sempre.

Nel cielo andavano comparendo, puntini indistinti e dalla luce fioca, le prime stelle di quella sera. L'aria rinfrancata dal tramonto e dalla brezza che ancora saliva dal mare, profumava di tenerezza. Marin si voltò completamente verso Aiolia, sollevò piano, con delicatezza, la mano, e il ciondolo che le dondolava sul dorso ricadde all'indietro sul braccio, col suo solito tintinnio che ora però, chissà perché, giungeva ad Aiolia in una tonalità più gradevole.

Erano uno di fronte all'altra, a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra.

Con la mano sollevata a mezz'aria, Marin andò a coprire lo sguardo del giovane Leone. Al tocco soffice e fresco della mano che tremava appena, Aiolia abbassò le palpebre, e trattenne il fiato.

Con l'altra mano Marin si levò la maschera.

E sentì, Aiolia, le labbra di lei poggiarsi sulle sue, morbide e leggere, il profumo delicato della sua pelle ed il respiro caldo a solleticargli il viso.

"Aspettami Aiolia…"

Sussurrò Marin, fanciulla d'argento, in un fremito sottile, quando ancora la sua bocca lambiva quella del compagno; prima di ricoprire nuovamente il suo volto con la maschera inespressiva e fredda, quale invece non era l'espressione calda, diafana e innamorata che regalava al giovane.

Ma Aiolia tenne gli occhi chiusi anche dopo che la mano di Marin si allontanò da lui, in un'estrema osservanza delle regole del Santuario; sebbene desiderasse ardentemente imprimersi, prima e già ultima volta, quell'immagine dentro al suo animo.

Scolpirla nel cuore, dove nulla al mondo avrebbe mai davvero potuto strappargliela.

Neanche la morte.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, il volto della giovane era di nuovo celato dal bronzo.

Anche quella notte, il volto di Marin sarebbe rimasto sconosciuto.


	2. Seiya & Saori

**Di notti e d'addii**

**Characters**: _Seiya __e__ Saori_.

Il sole calava su Tokyo, in quella giornata di fine estate. Il tramonto si riversava placido e soffuso su tutta la città, portando ristoro e quiete. Tokyo non si fermava mai, nemmeno nelle ore più tranquille del giorno; quel continuo andirivieni di macchine ed esistenze brulicanti come formichine operose, mai stanche, rendeva la capitale una città sempre viva e indaffarata. Sorda ai suoi stessi rumori.

Villa Kido invece, immersa nella foresta che la circondava, era come un delimitato mondo nel mondo. Un mondo a parte, quasi fantastico, dove non giungevano se non di rimando, gli echi della città mai spenta. Una calma innaturale avvolgeva l'imponente palazzo del defunto Mitsumasa Kido. Una calma infusa di pace distante, che solo il cosmo di una giovane dea poteva concedere.

Saori sedeva al piano, nella grande stanza che si apriva sull'ampia terrazza dalla quale le luci del tramonto s'intrufolavano con delicatezza nell'ambiente austero. Un lieve venticello spirava da fuori, gonfiando debolmente le tende bianche.

La giovane, da poco tornata dalla Grecia, prese a suonare istintivamente. Una melodia triste, appena accennata, riecheggiò nella stanza. Le dita abili sfioravano leggere i tasti, componendo un suono consapevole e dall'andatura costante.

Tante cose erano cambiate nella sua vita, nel giro di pochi mesi. Da semplice fanciulla quale credeva essere, Saori si era riscoperta dea. Saori era tornata ad essere Atena. Aveva già affrontato numerose prove, rischiato più volte la vita e aveva con non poche difficoltà ristabilito l'ordine al Santuario. La sua vera _casa_. Ma a che prezzo? Il sacrificio dei suoi giovani e devoti santi era stato uno scotto troppo alto da rendere al destino, e la mente della giovane sempre andava a destare il ricordo di quelle vite spezzate in nome suo, quand'ella ancora _non_ era davvero Atena, affinché la sua consapevolezza divenisse totale e ferma in lei. Come il moto della musica che padroneggiava con leggiadria e sicurezza.

E poi lo scontro da poco decisosi contro Poseidone, l'ennesimo passo avanti verso il definitivo _risveglio_ della dea. Un altro tassello, imprevisto quanto sofferto ed essenziale, per prepararsi al vero scontro. La battaglia eterna contro il suo vero nemico, la guerra santa per cui ella rinasceva a nuova vita, era ormai alle porte.

Poteva sentirlo il flebile sforzo dell'antico sigillo, scricchiolare indifeso sotto i colpi di un cosmo d'ebano minaccioso.

Le dita sui tasti del pianoforte indugiarono un istante, prolungando eccessivamente una nota in realtà molto breve. Lo scricchiolio del sigillo, le lettere sacre su di un pezzettino di carta semplice che si sgretolava sotto l'azione di una forza malvagia.

Non voleva perdere quella sfida. Non poteva. Avrebbe significato la disfatta per l'umanità intera, di cui ella rappresentava la silenziosa, invisibile, tangibile speranza.

E non l'avrebbe persa, perché ora accanto a sé aveva i suoi santi. Non tutti, è vero. Alcuni di essi non avrebbero potuto combattere al suo fianco, la loro vita l'avevano già data per lei. Non ci sarebbero stati fisicamente, ma il loro cosmo immortale continuava a vegliare su di lei, e Saori lo sentiva. Era quella una semplice, banale forse, consapevolezza che aveva però assunto dei contorni così familiari e rassicuranti da infonderle tutto il coraggio necessario. Quel sentire, diverso da tutte le altre volte, da tutte le altre _vite_ vissute dall'epoca del mito in poi, quella presenza assidua e costante al suo fianco di chi ora poteva chiamare _amico_ e non solo guerriero. Quella sensazione così umana la attraversava come un piacevole fremito che si andava a concretare nei movimenti delicati ma coscienti, nella pressione decisa delle dita, imprimenti un'armonia lineare e controllata al suono prodotto dai tasti bicolori del pianoforte.

Quando la giovane si fermò, per cambiare spartito, la porta della grande stanza si aprì piano, e un paio di occhi grandi e fin troppo sinceri si affacciarono curiosi. Intravide l'importante presenza, e sette lì ad osservare in silenzio per alcuni istanti dallo spiraglio che egli stesso aveva aperto; poi Seiya entrò con circospezione, senza fare rumore, per non disturbare l'atto melodioso con cui la giovane si dilettava. Scambiò con lei uno sguardo fugace, un sorriso appena accennato, poi avanzò nella stanza e si sedette su una delle comode poltrone poste al centro. Sprofondò fra i cuscini di morbido tessuto, e rimase in silenzio, ad ascoltare. Non poteva di certo dirsi appassionato, né tanto meno esperto, di musica classica, il giovane Seiya, carattere irrequieto ed esuberante, che si trovava molto di più a suo agio fra sonorità più moderne e decisamente ritmate.

La chitarra spesso allietava le sue solitudini.

Seiya, sempre gioviale e affettuoso, il suo brio giovanile si poteva anche scambiare, a volte, per strafottente irriverenza. Il giovane cui le stelle benigne guardavano, illuminando i suoi passi di uomo prescelto.

Nonostante la sua età, anche Seiya era maturato molto, e in fretta, nel corso di quei mesi. Tanto vivace e tracotante appena ebbe indossata la sacra armatura di Pegasus, quanto nobile e coraggioso era divenuto col tempo. Si era ritrovato catapultato su di un'arena, illuminata da fioche stelle artificiali, osservata avidamente e senza scrupolo da occhi indiscreti e metallici, e aveva dovuto mettere le briglie al leggendario cavallo alato; chinare il capo e sottostare ai capricci della _principessa_. L'aveva fatto solo per ritrovare l'amata sorella scomparsa, quasi inghiottita, dagli anni di vuoto che li avevano separati; quella era stata l'unica ragione valida per prestarsi a uno spettacolo indecoroso e inutile.

Almeno così era stato, all'inizio.

Poi, però, anche in lui un'altra consapevolezza era nata. Il suo animo di sacro guerriero si era destato, il suo cosmo indomito aveva riconosciuto fedeli compagni di lotta, amici fraterni. Il suo cuore di santo aveva scoperto l'amore per la dea.

Quell'odiosa bambinetta, viziata e scontrosa, si era rivelata fanciulla divina, celante in sé l'intero universo. Caldo e luminoso, avvolgente e immenso: il cosmo di Atena, la dea per la quale avrebbe immolato la sua vita.

Le note del piano scorrevano nell'etere rinfrancata dalla frescura serale, giungendo al giovane dirette e implacabili. Seiya le accoglieva, quasi fossero parole di un'arcana preghiera sussurrata, un canto fatto di sospiri tenui.

Non era però preghiera velata dalla disperazione o dallo sconforto, tutt'altro.

Era un'invocazione di speranza, il fiducioso richiamo della sua dea.

Alla quale si era ormai legato in uno stretto vincolo che di molto eccedeva i suoi doveri di santo.

Il labile confine fra l'amicizia e l'amore, sottile e invisibile come la linea dell'orizzonte che separa, confondendoli, il cielo ed il mare. Quel confine così labile e così semplice da oltrepassare, nei giovani spesso trasforma i sentimenti, li mischia senza dar loro tempo di decifrarli, di scoprirli passo dopo passo.

Eppure, né Seiya né tanto meno Saori erano semplici adolescenti alle prese con novità sconcertanti come la scoperta di tali emozioni poteva essere. O meglio erano quello, ma anche altro.

E loro quel confine, seppur labile, seppur così tremendamente accattivante, potevano osservarlo solamente da breve distanza, trepidanti ma assolutamente fermi, ognuno sulla riva opposta del fiume che l'attraversava.

Atena, dea _vergine_ e guerriera, amava i suoi santi guerrieri allo stesso modo in cui una madre benevola ama i suoi figli. Il suo amore era l'ago della bilancia che teneva in equilibrio le esistenze di quei giovani a lei devoti.

E Seiya, _santo_ votato e pronto a sacrificare se stesso per la sua dea, come tutti gli altri guerrieri si nutriva da quell'amore. E per il resto, per tutto quello che non si poteva dire, per tutto quello che non si poteva esprimere diversamente, per quello si contentava di assaporare brevi attimi d'innocente complicità, come quello che stava vivendo in quel momento; si pacificava in quel tacito legame, instaurato dagli avvenimenti appena trascorsi, di quell'_amicizia_ saldamente suggellata nell'intima eufonia dei loro cosmi.

Senza mai aspirare a nient'altro che a questo.

Il suono cessò, con un'ultima nota bassa, che andò a morire lentamente sulle corde robuste nascoste dal legno lucido. Saori si alzò, dirigendosi con passo lieve verso l'ampio terrazzo. Seiya la seguì, in silenzio, ed insieme osservarono a lungo il cielo, che si andava colorando delle sfumature del tramonto.

Seiya teneva le mani poggiate sul parapetto di legno dipinto di un bianco candido, la brezza leggera e piacevole gli scompigliava i capelli arruffati.

"Dunque domani tornerai al Santuario…"

Chiese, rompendo il silenzio di quella sera di fine estate.

La fanciulla annuì col capo.

"Sì. È ormai tempo che Atena torni a casa."

Disse poi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla volta azzurrina.

"Sarà strano, non averti più qua, a villa Kido."

La giovane abbassò di poco lo sguardo, contrasse leggermente le labbra rosee e sottili in una smorfia appena abbozzata che tradiva una malcelata tristezza.

_Casa._

_Casa_ripeté nella mente più volte.

La villa in cui il nonno l'aveva condotta in fasce, quella era la sua casa. Lì era cresciuta. Lì si erano costruiti i suoi ricordi di bambina e di fanciulla. Lì aveva dato l'ultimo saluto al nonno, in quella grande casa. Non poteva non provare un sottilissimo rammarico, nel dover lasciare quella dimora piena di memorie, vissute come Saori. E per quanto Atena desiderasse far ritorno in Grecia, la giovane poteva sentire una certa malinconia anche in quella volontà divina che la spingeva a partire. Avrebbe perciò detto addio alla sua vita di sempre.

Addio a Saori Kido.

"E tu, Seiya, cosa farai d'ora in poi?"

Chiese, sforzandosi di non far trapelare al giovane al suo fianco quell'umano tormento, che presagiva l'avvento di un cambiamento per lei decisivo. Si voltò verso di lui. Il profilo di Seiya era ancora quello di un adolescente, dai lineamenti regolari e quasi infantili. Me il suo sguardo, ancora rivolto al cielo a scorgere le prime stelle crepuscolari, quello sguardo era di un maturo santo e guerriero di Atena, dall'esperienza ricca di sofferenza ma dalla luce sfolgorante di speranza.

"Riprenderò le ricerche di Seika. Ho deciso di ripercorrere i suoi passi, dal giorno in cui lasciò l'orfanotrofio per seguirmi, fino al momento in cui scomparve nel nulla."

Confessò deciso il suo proposito futuro, e Saori notò come stringesse con forza i pugni sul legno, al ricordo doloroso della sorella.

"Sono sicura che la ritroverai."

Disse, per incoraggiarlo, e perché lo sentiva sinceramente.

"E quando l'avrai ritrovata, non lasciarla mai più. Per nessuna ragione al mondo."

Quelle ultime parole, pronunciate in un soffio di dolcezza, richiamarono l'attenzione di Seiya, che si voltò verso Saori. Gli occhi della giovane splendevano, molto più luminosi che qualsiasi altra stella lontana. Quegli stessi occhi che in passato l'avevano guardato con disprezzo e sfidato con crudeltà, quegli occhi dolcemente posati nei suoi, non erano più gli occhi scuri di Saori Kido: il _colore_ del cielo terso, del cielo azzurro di Grecia, aveva colorato della sua stessa vernice azzurra le iridi di Atena _Glaucopide_.

Seiya sorrise, allungando le labbra carnose fino a far scorgere i denti candidi.

"Non posso."

Disse e non smise di guardare gli occhi profondi della sua dea.

"Quando ritroverò mia sorella, quello sarà il giorno più bello della mia vita."

Aggiunse poi, cogliendo appena l'impercettibile curiosa reazione sul volto della fanciulla.

"Ma.." continuò, voltandosi ora anche col corpo verso di lei "…non potrò restare accanto a lei. Perché la mia vita appartiene a te, ad _Atena_."

Saori non rispose a quella velata confessione, fatta al tempo stesso col cuore di uomo e santo che forte batteva nel petto del giovane. Ma tutta la commozione che provava era possibile, per Seiya, ammirarla dagli occhi tinti d'azzurro, che traboccavano gratitudine, riconoscenza, e…

Il giorno dopo, Saori sarebbe tornata in Grecia.

E si sarebbe sentita a casa.


End file.
